choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Imogen Wescott
Imogen, a character from the It Lives Beneath book, is the daughter of Astrid and Vincent Wescott and is one of your love interests. She is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Imogen has black curly hair that goes to her shoulders, tanned skin and green eyes. She wears glasses with white frames, a blue shirt and a white skirt. She also wears a gold necklace. Personality She is shown to be friendly and generous given that she offers drinks to you and Tom for fixing her yacht and invites you to her party. She is also shown to be rebellious towards authority and skeptical of the supernatural. She genuinely believes that the citizens of Pine Springs have nothing to be afraid of. Chapters It Lives It Lives Beneath *Chapter 1: Dead in the Water *Chapter 2: Out of Your Depth *Chapter 3: Off the Deep End *Chapter 6: All Hands on Deck *Chapter 7: Hidden Depths *Chapter 8: The Floodgates *Chapter 9: Any Port in a Storm *Chapter 10: Still Waters *Chapter 11: Sinking Feeling *Chapter 12: Riptide *Chapter 13: Hell or High Water *Chapter 14: Under Pressure *Chapter 15: Sink or Swim *Chapter 17: Fishsticks (Determinant) Relationships Your Character She is one of the main character's love interests, whom she invited along with Tom to her party for fixing her yacht. Kyle Garza Kyle is Imogen's best friend deceased, whom she described as the "sweetest, most hilarious guy" she has ever met. Astrid Wescott Astrid is Imogen's mother, who wants Imogen to follow in her footsteps as a real estate agent despite Imogen's lack of interest in it. Imogen is shown to be extremely surprised when her mother was revealed as a cultist, but she still cares for Astrid and is visibly traumatized when she sacrifices herself to save Imogen from Josephine's marlinspike in Chapter 15. Vincent Wescott Vincent is Imogen's father. He bought her a horse as a gift for graduating high school. Gallery Other Looks Imogen Full View.png|Full View Imogen Dress.png|Dress Imogen Dress Full View.png|Full view of dress Imogen 'The Society' Robe.png|Robe Imogen Swimsuit.png|Swimsuit Imogen Lingerie.png|Lingerie Miscellaneous Imogen_after_the_ceremony.png|After the ceremony Trivia *She shares a forename with Iris, a character from the Endless Summer series, given that Iris' real name is later revealed to be Imogen Rourke. *In Chapter 7, it is revealed that she has a horse with the same name as Diavolos from The Crown & The Flame series. *In Chapter 9, she is initiated into The Society and is accepted by The Power, which grants her an ability. *In a Chapter 10 premium choice, it is shown that the ability Imogen received from the Power is the ability to communicate and command animals. *In Chapter 12, if Imogen's nerve score is too low, she loses her ability to communicate with animals when Astrid takes it away from her. You later manage to use the same ritual to stop Josephine. *In Chapter 14, her middle name is revealed to be Abigail. *The name Imogen is of English and Celtic origin, which means "maiden" or "girl". **The name Abigail is of Hebrew origin and means "joy of the father". **The surname Wescott is of Old English origin and means "western cottage". *In Chapter 17, if she survived, she will mention that she inherited all her parents' assets. If you ask her what she is going to do with all the money, she will reveal that she already donated half of it to the flood relief efforts and that she will donate most of the rest to other charitable organizations. She only wants to keep a little part to live off of. **She will also reveal her plans to take one or two years off to recover and grieve and only go back to school once she's ready, since she wants to become a veterinarian. Category:Characters Category:'It Lives' Characters Category:'It Lives Beneath' Characters Category:Female Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Victims of Josephine Vance